gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gemmygod
HELP! Coltonandgen keeps editing my profile and talk page. As some of you may have noticed, it has been going from my edit to Colton's back and forth for a while, all because I won't unblock him on YouTube. (Because he made the SUCKS channels and wouldn't respect my opinion on "We Bare Bears") I also noticed he's been deleting some of the product pagesin this wiki! (Which I was able to fix no problem) I swear if somebody doesn't help me get Coltonandgen off my back soon, it's gonna be CHAOS on Gemmy wiki! Gemmygod (talk) 12:45, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I changed a little in the grave raver page because of some mistakes. Do you mind that? Your welcome, I think I have to block Colton too, it's the right thing. Thanks for the help I want to say thanks to those who are helping me with getting Colton off Gemmy wiki. He thinks he's gonna achieve my trust, but no he's not. He's just wasting his time doing this pointless crap with blocking users, deleting pages I make and butchering users' profiles. Hopefully he'll EVENTUALLY get it though his thick head and give up, but until then, guess we'll have to keep trying to teach him this lesson the hard way. Gemmygod (talk) 10:26, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Gemmygod FYI, wiki staff said if you don't compromise, you'll be banned from the whole wiki community. So take a moment to think, would you rather unblock me and put this all behind us, or not, and risk being banned from every wiki ever made, AND have your adminship revoked? Coltonandjen (talk) 13:27, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Here's the message I got from a staff member named Zendesk: Hi Coltonandjen! I'm so sorry to hear that you're being harassed by a fellow admin! I understand that you're an admin on the same Wikipedia, and you've tried asking him to stop before, but he won't. My advice to you is for you and the fellow admin to compromise something together, however, if he doesn't want to compromise, just let me know and i'll take matters into my own hands, thanks for contacting Wiki Staff, and I hope this helped! -Zendesk No edits were done to this message, so compromise, or Zendesk will take matters into his own hands! (AKA: Blocked from every wikia ever made!) --Coltonandjen (talk) 23:02, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I made a new page for my car keychain (gemmy) Yes!!! Thanks a lot Gemmygod, we managed to get Colton's admin rights revoked from him. I showed wikia all the bad things, and they removed his adminship, thank you Gemmygod, we could not have done it without you. Superman3005 (talk) 19:00, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Superman3005 ALERT Hey man, Charlotte Jans on YouTube is making hate videos about you, and even brainwashed Cody Ryan, and Cam Ryder into saying #downwithgemmygod, but I made a new hashtag called #keepgemmygodalive #KeepGemmygodalive Everyone, something bad is going on. Charlotte Jans has brainwashed Cam Ryder and Cody Ryan into trying to get me off youtube (Which explains the large quantity of dislikes on my most recently uploaded videos). Please, help get Charlotte Jans off Youtube because this is ridiculous. #Keepgemmygodalive Hey there, Gemmygod! I heard that Gemmy and Cuddle Barn will merge in 2017 to become "Gemmy Barn". Are you excited for this...? Tee hee... WatermelonSunshine (talk) 19:53, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi there Gemmygod! I protected your userpage so only admins (like me and you) can edit it and I also blocked the user who vandalized your userpage. You are a nice guy and you don't deserve any of this cyberbullying! ^_^ WatermelonSunshine (talk) 11:35, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Gemmygod! Do you have a private way I can talk to you? I want to talk about something that only you can know about. Don't have a private way to talk Sorry, but I don't have a private way to talk so you can't tell what you want to in secret. I would've really wanted to know. there is a private way to talk! You can use the Live! Chat here to privately message another user, they just have to be on at the same time as you. ^_^ WatermelonSunshine (talk) 23:47, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello Gemmygod. I am a HUGE fan of yours. I just wanted to stop by since I do watch your channel a lot and you do some good videos. I also recently saw the one you did with the hip swinging Disco Dino speaker mod and you did a pretty good job with that.I once thought science was just for geeks~Cmv (talk) 15:40, August 11, 2016 (UTC) 1. Sorry but I don't use Twitter, so I can't contact you there. 2. I just saw the link you gave me for the SpongeBob thing so thank you very much. I also know about the one animated SpongeBob as I saw rescuehero942 do one who I am a huge fan of. (mainly for his Lyrick4Life channel as I do collect VHS/DVD stuff a lot) 3. I'm not a Gemmy collector but I plan on getting some products in the future. I most prefer the Big Mouth Billy Bass stuff, the singing lobsters, and some Peanuts gemmy stuff. I don't like PBC much because the way their synchronizing technology makes me want to hurl just looking at them. I also don't like Dan Dee items much either. 4. Also, I heard there was some guy who made hate channels out of you. I hope he's not here because some other guy vandalized my user page on MySims Wiki, which is where I came from. 5. You're welcome.I once thought science was just for geeks~Cmv (talk) 14:28, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi Gemmygod, I was wondering if you could make a list of every gemmy item you own, since you collect rare items I'd like some ideas of stuff I should look out for when I'm shopping around goodwills and garage sales. If you could do that please that would be great! Thanks! Scout8382 16:50, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the tips, Gemmygod! I really appreciate the advice! Scout8382 21:50, August 30, 2016 (UTC) A request Gemmygod, You know how you do those videos with Gemmy products in stores? CAN YOU PLEASE DO ONE FOR HALLOWEEN STUFF NEXT TIME YOU GO TO BIG LOTS, HOME DEPOT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT PLEASE?--I once thought science was just for geeks~Cmv (talk) 18:58, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay okay, I'll be sure to make a video of the Halloween item I see next time I go to a store. Calm down. Gemmygod (talk) 20:54, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Gemmygod My apologies Hi Gemmygod, I apologize for my response to your comment on the Mystic Wheel Of Misfortune yesterday, it may have seemed a bit aggressive. I don't wish to damage the wiki of create bad blood between any wikian I come across. Thanks! Scout8382 22:05, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I didn't notice you posting an agressive reply to the comment I made on the mystic wheel page. But whatever it was, I'll let it slide. Gemmygod (talk) 23:42, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Gemmygod How to fix your Travis Trout Hi Gemmygod, I saw your video of the broken travis trout and it's an easy fix. The gear that was on the motor to move the head and tail cracked and slipped off, thus the head and tail not moving . All you need to do is find another gear and place it on the motor shaft. And the mouth gear just needs to be repositioned, you'll need to move it closer to the motor and your problems are solved! Hope this helps! Scout8382 19:07, September 14, 2016 (UTC) 950 pages on Gemmy wiki I would like to take this opportunity to say "THANK YOU!" to everybody who has contributed this wiki to make it what it is today! If it wasn't for your knowledge on these products from the company we all know and love, then we would have never come this far! 950 pages is a great amount of pages for Gemmy products! I can't wait for this wiki to reach 1,000 pages! Boy it's gonna be a PARTY then! Keep up the good work, and thank you for your continued interest in Gemmy products everybody! Gemmygod (talk) 22:25, September 20, 2016 (UTC)Gemmygod Thank you for the encouragement! Scout8382 15:49, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I ain't got no money, I'm not trying to be funny- Hey, I saw some stuff you found at CVS and I just wanted to say thank you for that and that you did get a comment on the skeleton phone thingy.--I once thought science was just for geeks~Cmv (talk) 18:08, September 25, 2016 (UTC) I love your videos! I recently saw your unboxing video of the hip swinging disco Dino and I almost fell off my bed laughing! It was so cringy when you showed the gemmygod haters reaction and the part with Mario and yoshi, Man that's gay! I'm considering making a YouTube account so I can spam dislikes on your videos! Scout8382 23:27, October 11, 2016 (UTC) What happened to Frank? how did he get blocked? Scout8382 17:06, October 22, 2016 (UTC) I think Coltonandgen did that. But no worries, I'll find and unblock him ASAP. I figured that! Scout8382 14:30, October 24, 2016 (UTC) WE MADE IT TO 1,000! Well, I never thought I'd say this, but have officially reached over 1,000 pages on Gemmy wiki! Special thanks to everybody for helping us get this far! I don't know if Gemmy wiki would ever be the way it is now if it wasn't for you guys and your astonishing knowledge on Gemmy products! Thanks again everybody! Gemmygod (talk) 22:09, November 15, 2016 (UTC)Gemmygod Thank you for your encouragement and support! Without you and the other admins, you wouldn't have so many returning contributors! May God bless you and have a wonderful week! Scout8382 04:52, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Congrats, Gemmygod! I am so sorry for my inactivity, as school has been keeping me rather busy... WatermelonSunshine (talk) 01:58, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Are these rare? I found these at a thrift shop today and the play the same song as the original dancing flowers: also, they do not pump up and down like the others. I will be posting them on eBay soon but I can't find any other ones like it. Thanks Scout8382 05:16, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, if you can't find another one of this exact model, chances are that it IS rare! I would reccomend keeping it because of this, but if you want to sell it, well, I can't stop you. Gemmygod (talk) 13:51, December 10, 2016 (UTC)Gemmygod Thank you for your help! Scout8382 19:10, December 10, 2016 (UTC) A new Christmas item to identify Hey guys! So, I came across this lot on eBay that had the booty shaker Christmas bear, and another Christmas alongside it (Yesm it's made by Gemmy as seen on the battery cover, pictured below) It wears a red sweater and cap, and holds a Christmas tree. According to the seller, it sings "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus". Does anyone know when this item was made, or it's official name? If so, please notify me ASAP! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks again everybody! Gemmygod (talk) 23:37, December 12, 2016 (UTC)Gemmygod